Katara's Journal
by HoN rocks
Summary: Katara's journal from day one of the cartoon to Ba Sing Se. I'm writing a story, Katara lost her journal, to go with it, should be about a week and a half or so.


Page 20

Ok _Journal_ Dad gave me you to _express_ my feelings because he _feared_ I'd go into depression the day mom died . Thank the gods I had you then, but now I write in you to tell you about the fucking hot _Prince_ Zuko of the fucking Fire nation. Yes I called him fucking hot, he is a fire bender, but I'm not 6 anymore. Anyway today I found an air bender! Yes an air bender! The last air bender at that, and he just happens to be the Avatar!

So I went on a fishing trip with Sokka, Gran-Gran made me go with him ever since he got 2 fish hooks stuck in his thumb(he thought he could get the first one out with another one), And he couldn't catch a fish so I tried to with my water bending and I caught one! I told him and he said to stop messing around and put it in the boat so I tried to but I dropped it on Sokka.

He told me not to play with my _water magic_ around him because he always gets wet, not that I can help it, so I got mad and yelled at him and every time I yelled the ice burg cracked and the waves grew larger until the ice burg broke. And revealed a boy and a Giant Sky Bison! He flew us back to the village and we went penguin sledding.

Then I went on that Fire nation ship that we aren't supposed to go near and we got trapped be a damned booby trap. And it set off a flare that every one with in 100 miles saw and I mean _every one_, because a Fire nation ship came as soon as Gran-Gran banished Aang from the village. The damn ship took out half of the pathetic wall that Sokka and I built.

Then the rude ass Prince came off the boat and demanded the Avatar grabbing Gran-Gran, by her parka, saying he should be around Gran-Gran's age then trough her back at me. His name is Zuko, he's about 16, and has a (sexy) scar covering his left eye, a mostly shaved head besides a pony tail of ebony black hair, and the most intense golden eyes I've ever seen.

Don't look at me like that! He's the first guy around my age besides Sokka that I've seen since I became old enough to think of guys like that, so I'm bound to have a crush on him!

Then Aang came back and went peacefully with Zuko, so Gran-Gran told us to go after the Avatar and she sent us off on Appa the Sky Bison. Aang managed to escape and we were his ride out so we took off barley avoiding the fire that flew after us.

Until next time,

~Katara~

Page 21

Ok Journal, many months and many encounters with Zuko later, I write in you again.

This last encounter has me shaken, because he basically saved me from pirates, tied me to a damn tree, demanded the Avatar, and flirted with me. Yes flirted with me.

He bribed me for Aang with mom's necklace. I stole a water bending scroll from the pirates, so they were after me, they circled me then Zuko caught my wrist and said _'I'll save you from the pirates'_ and he did save me from the pirates, only to tie me to a tree, but for the smallest second I forgot my his quest and he was my night in shining armor, literally.

Of course he didn't know that but now every time I close my eyes I see his gold ones. Aang has been avoiding talking about him mastering the elements and keeps on going around to ride these giant animals, I swear one day one of them will eat him whole! The last time he almost drowned! Lucky for him I can bend water from ones lungs.

I have a suspicion some one has read you because the corners of a few pages have dirt marks and are bent but I haven't told any one, so from now on you will stay with me instead of in my damn sleeping bag. Fucking Sokka ate all the food so we will have to go to a village soon, his stomach is a bottom less pit, and Aang's a stupid vegetarian so he won't eat seal jerky at all.

Sokka navigates with maps I grabbed before we left and Aang decides where we go I'm just along for the damn ride and the cooking and the cleaning and the forcing them to bathe, I'm like there fucking moms! I wish there was another girl in the group, but that's not going to happen and every day Aang's crush on me is becoming more obvious, but I don't like him _that_ way. He is like a little brother to me. Aunt Wu told me that I am to have a great romance and marry a powerful bender. Like that's going to help me, there's lot of powerful benders.

There's Haru, Aang, Zuko, those two guys that helped us make the trench, there was a lot on that earth bender prison thing, and millions more in the world.

Sokka's prediction was self angst. And Aang's is to save the world, like we didn't know that.

I miss the snow and cold from home,

~Katara~

Page 22

Ok _Journal_, today I fought one-on-one with Zuko! He was trying to get to Aang who was in the Spirit World. I was winning because Pakku taught me and it was night time. Then the sun came out and he melted the ice. He knocked me out and took Aang.

Sokka and I saved Aang from him again and saved Zuko because they were in a blizzard, Sokka tied him up so he ended up getting away after Yue, Sokka's first love, gave her life to save the moon spirit which Zhao killed. Aang went into Avatar state and took out the whole Army and killed Zhao.

Zuko told _me 'You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun' _before knocking me out, which got me thinking how different we are. He is fire, I am water. He is Yin, I am Yang. He is push, I am pull. How can I like him if I don't know him? I have no clue, but it's like I was meant to like him, in a way, I can't help but like him and it angers me.

Lucky for me after that incident with Jeong-Jeong trying to teach Aang to fire bend I figured out I could heal, or else I would have a killer head ache right now. I know my feelings can never be returned for he is a Prince and I a peasant, he is Fire nation and I Water tribe, but I am to have these feeling helped me get over the hate I had for Fire nation peoples since my mother's death.

For now I only express with in you for I am the rock keeping together my _family_ of friends, I cannot break or the whole mission goes under. I keep everyone a float on the sea of troubles I am the go to person for every thing, and the pressure is slowly breaking me from the inside out.

Before I break,

~Katara~

Page 23

Ok _Journal, _it's been months, with no Zuko recently, but I saw mom! Ok so we _stopped _at a swamp and Sokka injured it and this vine thing attacked us and we got separated. I swear I saw mom brushing her hair and I ran up to her but it was a stump! I dropped to my knees and cried my eyes out until I ran into Sokka and Aang. Sokka saw Yue, and Aang saw a blind girl of which no one can identify.

I have been breaking still, and Zuko is not following us. We are heading to Ba Sing Se in hopes of finding an earth bending teacher for Aang. Tonight we go to an Earth Rumble thing to look, I'm probably going to skip out on it and do some thing girly for a change.

Like go to the spa or some thing along those lines. If we had a girl in the group it would be easier. Speaking of girls, there are three of them after us, a fire bender, a chi blocker, and a knife thrower. Aang told me that the fire bender can bend lightning.

Aang has kissed me and I don't know what to say to not break his heart, still be friends, and tell him I don't like him so I let him. I am angry with myself for it and feel dirty, but I cannot bear to break his heart. I wish I could but I can't. I miss Zuko and cannot wait to catch sight of the pale skinned, gold eyed Prince.

Until next time,

~Katara~

Page 24

Ok _Journal,_ Sokka found a new love, her name is Suki, she is a Kyoshi warrior. Aang has gotten over me, finally. I mention Sokka's love because today we go through the cave of the two lovers. It's cursed but I made it through fine and even learned the story behind it and the story of Oma and Shu reminds me of Zuko, but recently every thing does, even fire, so I'm not worried.

I hardly know he guy and still my crush has lasted about a year; I hate myself for having it, because I will only end up hurt in the end. After Jet, I realized that I can get past it with the right guy to help me forget but Jet was a jerk.

In the cave I found a crystal shaped like a heart so I pocketed it and found my way out.

I wonder what it means,

~Katara~

Page 25

I can't even hate him after what he did to me, I feel pathetic. I can't hate him. Why can't I! I hate myself! I trusted him and he stabbed me in the back, but I can't hate him! I'm a whimp because I can't break Aang's heart and I can't hate Zuko.

Toph is blunt and able but not me. Aang's earth bending teacher is Toph and she has been with us for about a month. I got my wish another girl in the group.

I hardly know him! Get over him! I can't! I realized why I can't hate him. 3 I think we will end up at the air temple closest to here. Gods please help me!

Yes I like him and don't know why,

~Katara~


End file.
